stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Water Wars: An Interactive Adventure
Water Wars is an interactive adventure created by RMA Studios. While it has nothing to do with Stupid Mario Brothers, it was RMA Studios' first interactive adventure. You must help Richie and Chris win the water fight against Matt and Julian. Plot Richie and Chris fill up their water guns and arm themselves with water balloons. While Richie believes that a nearby truck would be a good advantage point, Chris thinks the the Shed will as it is on higher ground. 'Truck' Richie and Chris make it to the truck, but Julian suddenly pops out and squirts them. FAIL! 'Shed' Richie and Chris make it to the shed, and see that Julian is hiding inside the truck. Richie throws a water balloon at him, but it misses and hits the trucks side. Julian gets out, taunts Richie at his bad aim and runs away laughing. Chris says that they should go round the back and surprise him, but Richie says that they should go after him. Go After Him Richie runs after Julian, with Chris following. Unfoutunatley, they run into Matt, who says "YOU LOSE!" and proceeds to squirt them. FAIL! 'Let Him Get Away' Chris says that Julian is too far to catch up, and Richie reluctantly agrees. They go round the back to surprise him, and find Matt lying in wait for them. He declares that he can smell Richie close by, and Chris asks Richie if he just farted, to which Richie admits. Matt declares his plan to soke Richie and Chris and later betray Julian, taking all the glory of victory for himself, but Richie and Chris take this oppurtunity to come up and squirt him. As Matt begins to cry, he complains that Richie and Chirs were unfair, but Richie declares "The rules are there ain't no rules Matt". Matt goes inside to check his Facebook, and Richie and Chris plot their next move. Richie says that they should head for the green house, but Chris says that Julian will be expecting that and that they should head for the barn. Richie asks how this makes sense, and Chris says that he doesn't know, but he has been right so far. 'Barn' Richie says that Chris has been right so far, so they should go to to the barn. As they head there however, they fail to notice Julian on the roof of the house. Julian calls out to them and hits them with water balloons, and Richie and Chris beging to cry. FAIL! 'Green House' Chris declares that you can't get lucky three times, so they decide to go to the green house. On their way there, Chris notices Julian on the roof of the house, confusing him and Richie on how he could have got there when he ran down to the green house. Chirs concludes that Julian knows how to fly. As Julian tails back, the two decide to go and surprise him. When they get there, Julian is not their however. It is possible that he has already gotten off and gone around the house, or he could still be somwhere on the roof. Since there is two them and one of him, Chris wonders if he and Richie should split up. 'Stay Together' Richie decides that it would be safer to stay together, and he and Chris go up to the roof. Unfourtunatley, Julian is there and he squirts them both. Julian then says "play with water and your gonna get soaked!" FAIL! 'Split Up' Chris decides that it would be strategically correct for them to split up, so he checks the roof while Richie checks the other side of the house. On the roof, Julian comes out of his hiding spot and squirts Chris, who then decides to go inside and wait with Matt. Realising he is on his own, Richie declares that he must be more cautious from here on out. After squirting water everywhere, he eventually runs out. He then hide and notices Julian, who calls out to him to him to come out and face him. Richie has one water ballon left, but it might not be enoungh for a stand off. He also has the choice to run over to a nearby hose and get Julian with that. 'Run To Hose' Richie comes out of his hiding spot and races towards the hose, but Julian spots him and gives chase. He beats Richie to the hose, and proceeds to soak him to the skin. FAIL! 'Face Julian' Realising that Julian would beat him to the hose, Richie decides that he must face him Old-West style. He walks over to Julian, who is also out of water and has one water ballon left. Richie throws his water ballon first, but Julian dodges and manages to hit Richie with his. And then Richie began to cry! FAIL! Bonus Videos Production Notes Trivia *The Interactive Adventures were inspired from Chad, Matt and Rob, known for their interactive adventures on YouTube. External Links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhb36S5aGEg Category:Other Shows